Back troubles are an unfortunate fact of life for millions of people. In response to this commonplace problem, numerous treatments have been developed, recommended, and practiced. Among the most effective back therapy protocols are flexion distraction maneuvers, McKenzie extension exercises, Williams flexion exercises, and inversion therapy, each of which is facilitated by therapy equipment particularly designed for such purpose.
Generally speaking, flexion distraction maneuvers are used to stretch out the posterior compartments of the lumbar spine and its myofascial components in the coronal, sagittal, and transverse planes of motion. McKenzie extension exercises are recommended for patients with sedentary lifestyles and for persons involved in excessive forward bending and lifting at the thoraco-lumbar junction. Williams flexion exercises are prescribed for patients requiring flexion distraction maneuvers to strengthen the abdominal wall. When used in conjunction with pelvic stabilization, inversion therapy employs the weight of the upper body for safer application of passive traction without stress to any other joints. The present invention provides a back therapy apparatus that facilitates all four such protocols.